inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JINIERULES
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Kagome Higurashi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kaihedgie (Talk) 04:05, December 16, 2010 Yeah, Kagome is cool Kagome's recently earned a special place in my heart because I took a "Which InuYasha Character are you?" quiz, and, surprisingly enough for me, I was shown to be Kagome. I'm a guy XD Afletch7q 20:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I love fanfics I love fanfics. I write them, too, just not for InuYasha. Afletch7q approves this signature. 18:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hiya ^,^. SO, I've made a request to adopt the site. Are you all right with that? Rin & Sesshomaru 19:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Anything in particular you wanted to say about that episode? Rin & Sesshomaru 02:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Episodes, Pt. 2 How so? What do you believe is the correct spelling, then? Rin & Sesshomaru 02:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Episodes Thanks for adding the filler episodes. Could you repeat your question? I didn't understand what your trying to ask. No, sorry. This wiki is only based on the anime, manga, movies, etc. Just because there is a live action drama BASED on InuYasha does not mean it has any impact whatsoever on the actual information in the series. If you can prove that Takahashi herself is somehow supplying the information to film the live-action series, then you may. But she is not, so you may not add anything from the live action. Besides, it is not even named InuYasha. Rin & Sesshomaru 18:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Pictures When uploading pictures, please be sure to license them properly before posting them.Rin & Sesshomaru 18:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Live Action I've never heard of that play, but you can make a 'real-world' page about the play. None of the play should be used in the main text of character articles. You may add "trivia" facts to character pages, and mention the play as a reference to those facts, but try not to act as though the play affects the storyline seeing as how Takahashi did not actually direct the play herself.. Rin & Sesshomaru 19:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Need Help Well, you need to be an administrator/beaurcrat (or sysop, not sure which seeing as I am all of those) of the site in question first. Then you go to the bar at the bottom of the page and select My Tools and then go to Theme Designer Rin & Sesshomaru 23:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Creating Pages When creating new pages, please at least use correct grammar. When you don't put a lot of text in the article, please add the template to the bottom of the page, and place it in the stubs category to indicate that it can be expanded. Rin & Sesshomaru 19:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kagome Haters Alright, thanks for the info. I've protected that page, and I will protect other main character pages so only registered users can use them. Rin & Sesshomaru 18:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Manga Chapters Please do NOT yet. I'll let you know when I'm ready to start adding those... Serena 20:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Dear JINIERULES, I'm sorry. Your request is beyond my help on IRIS+ATHENA WIKI due to my lack of knowledge of the movie (or series) If you have anything you want me to help (that I know of) I would be happy to help. From, SangoDemonSlayer :) Categories Stop adding categories please. I don't want group categories, especially names you randomly come up with like 'inutachi' and stuff. Serena 17:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates Listen, I'll add those to the pages once I myself or my close wiki friends have overviewed an article and deemed that it matches the layouts appropriately. DON'T add them to any of the pages yet, please. Serena 22:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Maxroma must be banned Yeah, I know. I'm trying to get someone on it. Keep a look out for his vandalism if you can, during the meantime. :/--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 01:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :The situation has been handled. Thank you for expressing concern! :)--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 02:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: I mean, if you think you can write the articles in a cohesive and grammatical fashion go ahead. By all means.--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 01:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Just out of curiousity, and I hope I'm not being insensitive in asking, but, is English your primary language?--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 02:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::If you have trouble with grammar, I would stay away from writing articles. I'm very good at that and I will be writing ALOT!! haha, I think you could do the wiki alot of good by helping Serena and I recategorize some of the pages. Perhaps you could join us in the chatroom? Then Serena could give you an idea of what we have planned for categories. Some of the categories you've been adding are ones we want to delete/phase out, so I want everyone to be on the same page! :)--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 02:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Manga Chapters I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be much help in that area. I've never read the manga and know next to nothing about it. Everything I know comes from the anime and movies. Serena might know more about that than I do.--Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, that's true! I've certainly always wanted to read the manga, but that's so time consuming! There are tons of chapters!! In order to help you with this I'd have to read alot! And then I'd have even less time to edit this wiki, haha. If you are able, I would talk to Serena. She's more of the layout person for the site, and she has a bit more authority over such things than I do. I would see what she suggests and I will definitely try to help if I can.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 02:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC)